True Forever
by Reira Redemption
Summary: She had fought battles and won wars, she had loved and lost and now, now Amelia was tired... A story of Amelia and her mate, James. How she lost him and gained him, of how true love travels any distance of time to be reunited with it's beloved. James and Amelia, her death was not in vain. *Warning for light sexual content.*


_Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld. I only own the plot and James._

 _AN: I wrote this roughly five years ago and just found it tucked away. I made a few tiny changes to add detail, but I think you'll be pleased._

Amelia had watched years roll into decades, and then into centuries. It had been nearly a millennium. And, she felt so very alone.

She had fought battles and won wars, she had loved and lost and now, now Amelia was tired. Being a vampire, she knew she would live on until another night creature managed to kill her; or if she some how didn't make it indoors before sunrise.

Both seemed unlikely at best. Amelia was too old and too wise, being constantly surrounded by guards helped, truly, she thought her life had been long enough. It had once been very full of love and laughter and even with the constant struggle with lycans, Amelia had once been very happy.

Her mate's name was James, he was tall around five-ten. His hair was a bright platinum blonde, and he had retained his ocean blue eyes from his human life. He was one of the first ten men in Viktor's army that had been turned into a vampire. He had no family, but once his immortal vision landed on Amelia, both their fates were sealed to each other.

Viktor and Markus found it quite "adorable" when James requested to be Amelia's personal guard. Just a month after his change, Amelia and James had been mated.

As an elder, Amelia had responsibilities that kept them apart for days on end, but when the pair finally reunited, fireworks would fly. They had survived the lycans escape and their reinvasion. For five hundred years, Amelia lived blissfully with her mate.

Then, James had been killed, his life ended by a bloody lycan scuffle. It was a lucky strike that killed him and it broke her heart when his body had been laid at her feet. She had felt his soul depart this world and enter the next, but to see his lifeless form made it all too real. James was buried on the royal lands where Amelia would rest when her time came.

Shortly after his funeral, the leap frog in time between the elders began. Amela was given the first century to rule over, mostly to allow herself time to grieve. The first half of that century was the hardest on her, she'd constantly turn to her left where James once stood. She'd reach for him in her sleep and even would start to ask him a question when she was alone in their room.

Amelia didn't ever want to forget James, she couldn't not think about her other half, but Amelia would try to forget her longing for children when the other members of her coven would concieve and grow with fresh life.

Near the end of her first reign, Amelia stopped reaching for James, she stopped talking to his ghost if there ever was one.

When it came time to awaken Markus, Amelia organized her thoughts and removed most of the memories of James to give to him. Markus noticed of course, though he chose not to comment since he'd be doing the same with the memories of his twin, William.

*** Skip to Present; Underworld***

Nearly a full millennium later, Amelia was only hours away from awakening Markus. From the moment she awoke that evening, she had an unsettling feeling that she couldn't shake. As time drew closer to awaken the next leader, Amelia could sense James nearby. She could feel him as if he was against her left side and his arm was around her waist. She took a glance to her left as though to rationalize what she was feeling.

Amelia knew better, James was dead, yet she could feel him there. She could almost smell him as the dress she was wearing suddenly became like a cage wrapped around her form. Her eyes darted about the train to find a weapon, though she thought it wasn't needed considering the guards all around her.

She moved with immortal grace with the elders through the train, about to disembark to return to her home when James' presence truly set her on edge. Was she finally going mad after the loss of her mate?

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she heard the wolves howl and she knew she was going to die. The way the guards stood off to the side, the way they seemed far colder than most. No loyalty was within them to her whatsoever. Her instincts told her to fight, but her soul said to stand ready, because James had come to take her home.

There were screams, there was blood and horrible pain as the lycan pinned her down and clawed open her seemingly delicate flesh. Her red life force ran free, but she didn't struggle. The wolf growled and tilted her head in an awkward way, but as the worst seem to overcome her, it just as quickly began to fade away.

She could no longer see the wolf above her, nor feel the pain that kept her encased within her body. Instead, Amelia was floating away, far off to an old place. It was her first home, familiar and beautiful Ireland. The flower field in the middle of the forest behind the black stoned castle. This was the place she and James were first mated.

Magnificent amber orbs roamed over the newly bloomed flowers, her dark hair loose and resting against her back. With a quick glance she saw the simple white gown she wore, she spun around when an all too familiar voice spoke.

"Hi, Kitten."

Standing before her was James, tall and beautiful with unscarred skin and long blonde hair tied back. She took him in all at once, a white undershirt and black slacks hanging low on his hips. His smile, so carefree, so beautiful and missed. She ran to him with tears of joy streaking her face. They embraced as if a silent promise was passing between them to never leave the other again.

"Hey, there Tom Cat." She laughed against the crook of his neck while he spun them around. When she was on her feet again, he kissed her feverishly, his hands dipping under the fabric on her shoulders, slipping the thin gown over and off her arms to pool at her feet; her own hands tugging on his shirt.

And, as they fell into the fresh flowers and grasses, making love as if no time had passed at all, their true forever began.

~ The End ~


End file.
